


И пришел паук

by Last_Optimist



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Tension, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Size Difference, Stalking, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Young Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Optimist/pseuds/Last_Optimist
Summary: Вообще я очень сильно не люблю всевозможные "Фикситы", но киновселенная марвел - исключение, уж очень много в ней сюжетных дыр. И чуть ли не самая больненькая из них - это какого хера Пегги Картер, самый близкий друг Говарда Старка, никак не присутствовала в жизни его сына. В итоге мне потребовалось хотя бы для самого себя все это починить, пусть и таким душераздирающим способом. Разумеется, я все жизнерадостно свалил на Обадайю Стейна))) В конце концов, если в киномарвеле и был интриган, способный обскакать агента Картер - так это он.Ну а параллельно проскакал по всем своим любимым граблям, от намеков на некое ПРОШЛОЕ у Говарда и Стейна до Пегги и Стива мимолетом. На самом деле, ТониРоуди в этом тексте тоже есть, просто оч завуалировано. И, разумеется, любимая мной сентенция, когда пишешь о Тони и Обадайе: Стол. Стул. ПЕДОФИЛ.З.Ы. Читая мои тексты по марвел, следует помнить, что почти все они созданы с единственной целью - вздрочнуть на Тони Старка. Вы предупреждены.З.З.Ы. Все это есть благодаря лучшему дружочку Sasha_Holler, для него, и ради него :3





	И пришел паук

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Risk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074814) by [Sasha_Holler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler). 



-Нельзя, чтобы Тони узнал, как они умерли. - Так себе выдался декабрь в этом году. Снега и не выпало, пару-тройку кварталов можно было и в одном пиджаке без проблем пробежать. Но даже бушуй вокруг ледяной шторм, замораживающий плевок в полете, Стейн все равно не замерз бы. Ну, то есть как не замерз - изнутри он сейчас заледенел куда сильнее любого холода.   
-Значит, никто не должен узнать. Но почему, Стейн? Почему он не должен знать, что его родители убиты?   
Она задавала вопросы. О, разумеется, она их задавала. И все же, лед внутри начал потихоньку, с едва слышным треском таять. Важнее всего была ее первая фраза. Она не спорила. Она была потеряна, искала помощи, ответов.  
Главная сила женщины по имени Маргарет Картер заключалась в том, что она не боялась казаться живой. Не скрывала слабостей. Обадайя повернул и немного опустил голову (пришлось бы опускать сильнее, но Пегги, как и всегда, была на каблуках), чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо. Она плакала, и это был тот случай, когда слезы врага не приносят удовлетворения. Потому что даже слезы в вашем случае - символ ее превосходства.  
-Вы знаете… знали Говарда. И Вы знаете Тони. Если сказать, как есть, он не остановится, пока не найдет того, кто это сделал. А тот, кто сделал это, смог добраться даже до такого матерого волка, как Говард. Тони не должен знать, мисс Картер.   
Разумеется, он оговорился не случайно. Да, она все еще сильнее, все еще опаснее, чем все, кого он когда-либо знал. С первых же дней их знакомства Обадайя понял это, и с тех пор никогда не пытался залезть под кожу или облапошить, как это выходило (вот ведь черт, ему тоже стоит привыкнуть к прошедшему времени) с Говардом.   
Но сейчас она была ранена. Возможно, смертельно. Обадайя Стейн справедливо относил себя к тому сорту тварей, которые кровь чуют лучше пираний, лучше белых акул. И он собирался сделать все, чтобы разбередить эту рану сейчас. Ослабев, она сдаст позиции, а он немедленно их займет. И когда-нибудь в будущем, возможно, еще много лет спустя, но эта невидимая рана ее добьет, как вечно гноящаяся нога Генриха Восьмого.  
-Ты сможешь рассказать ему о случившемся?  
Пегги сделала пару цокающих шажков и аккуратно коснулась пальцами его лица.  
-Конечно. Официальной версией станет авария, так ведь?  
Господи, он и не знал, что плачет. Впрочем, нет, не плач это был. Эти слезы походили на те, что выступают на глазах от слишком сильной изжоги. Внутри все растаяло, и теперь Обадайю разъедало от ярости.  
-Если хочешь, поеду я. Мы вечно столько всего на тебя взваливаем... - еще один кинжальный ударчик, расширяющий рану. - взваливали. А ты ведь его лучший друг. Я знаю, как тебе сейчас больно.  
-Мисс Картер, вы были его лучшим другом, и мы оба это знаем. - он со смаком всадил в нее очередной ножик.  
О нет, она не могла представить, что он чувствует. Что переживает человек, который всю жизнь верил, что это высшее наслаждение - сидя на берегу, увидеть проплывающий мимо труп врага, и вот труп проплывает, а тебе выть охота, потому что ты не имел никакого отношения к становлению врага трупом.  
Конечно, Стейн всегда считал за очевидное, что когда-нибудь приложит руку к смерти Говарда. Более того, он до мельчайших подробностей расписал множество вариантов (разумеется, только в своей голове). Но не так, не так! Слишком многое в компании все еще зависело от Говарда. Еще не образовалось ядерной пустыни там, где должны быть отношения отца и сына - чтобы Тони непременно поступал наоборот, лишь услышав, что так мол, хотел его старик.  
И даже не это было самым важным. Неведомый убийца лишил его самой главной роскоши и награды, которой Стейн намеревался себя побаловать - увидеть перед самым финалом в глазах Говарда понимание, что будет дальше. В чьих руках он оставит весь свой мир.  
Всю дорогу до нью-йоркской резиденции Старков Обадайя Стейн сжимал руль так, будто это и вправду была шея Говарда.

***

Тем не менее, на место он прибыл уже в куда более приподнятом, даже, можно сказать, отличном настроении. Бойкий разум Стейна набросал первейшие кризисные решения, подкинул целый список приятных мелочей, которыми он себя наградит за треволнения.  
Например, зайдет в этот дом, как хозяин. Неважно, что фамилия после слов "владелец СтаркИн" не изменится. По сути все теперь здесь принадлежит ему, включая Тони. Особенно Тони.  
Со второго этажа звучала вся эта его любимая ужасная музыка. Маленький хозяин проник в отцовскую лабораторию и теперь был занят изобретением очередной штуковины, которая в равной степени могла быть как золотоносной, так и абсолютно бесполезной. Внизу меж тем свет был притушен, и Обадайя не стал сдерживаться, прошелся по комнатам, то здесь, то там касаясь разных вещичек, трогал, проверял свою невидимую паутину, и едва слышно напевал "Нью Йорк, Нью Йорк".  
Как там было в старом скетче по телевизору? Ах, мой муж выпал из окна, и либо он выживет, либо… звучит радостная музыка.   
В кои-то веки, заходя в комнату, Обадайя не продумывал каждое свое слово, не просчитывал все возможные варианты реакций. Даже если ты очень хорошо знаешь человека, нельзя предугадать, как он себя поведет, услышав подобные новости. К тому же, Стейн не строил иллюзий насчет того,что хорошо знает Тони. Лучше, чем кто-либо на свете, да - и все равно недостаточно. Невозможно знать наверняка, что творится в голове Тони Старка. Там черная дыра, в которую ведут две карие воронки поменьше.   
Личный опыт тоже не поможет. Обадайя отлично помнил, как умер его отец, хоть это и случилось столько лет назад, что вслух сказать боязно. Он помнил, как под оглушительный звук выстрела с треском раскололась оболочка, которая, как засохшая глина, сковывала его все детство, и на свободу смог выползти настоящий Обадайя Стейн.   
Воспоминания были такими яркими, такими смачными, что он почти что увидел в ярко освещенном коридоре тело, и темно-темно-вишневую, считай, черную лужу вокруг простреленной головы. 

Не вальсируя вокруг да около, Обадайя открыл дверь, зашел и рассказал все, как есть. Теперь оставалось лишь наблюдать за произведенным эффектом, это и вправду было очень любопытно. О том, насколько подобающе трагедии выглядит он сам, Стейн мог вовсе не беспокоиться. Он знал, что выглядит усталым, ссутулившимся под грузом невиданной ноши, стариком с покрасневшими глазами. Но на самом деле, он сейчас мог хоть клоунский грим на себе намалевать и пройтись колесом под парад “але!”. Тони все равно не обратил бы на это никакого внимания.   
Нет, пожалуй, он все-таки неплохо знал повадки этой зверушки. Тони Старк, этот вечный источник громких звуков самых разных сортов, скрежещущих, бабахающих, искрящих, хохочущих, ахающих, охающих, хлопающих и хлюпающих, в момент наибольшего горя и отчаяния был тих, даже сосредоточен. Со стороны казалось, что он он очень сильно растерян, даже, возможно, потерян. Но Стейн слишком хорошо выучил эти птичьи моргания и дерганья шеей, этот взгляд, мечущийся от одной точки к другой. Тони столкнулся с проблемой и отчаянно искал решение.  
Плохо быть умным в такие моменты. Плохо быть человеком, чей мозг работает в разы быстрее, чем у остальных. Обадайя видел, словно с помощью рентгена, как Тони пытается отсрочить ужасное осознание, уцепиться за хоть какую-нибудь идею-обманку. Нет, поздно, понимание уже пришло. Он смотрел на обстановку вокруг, и понимал, что больше никогда в приоткрытую дверь деликатно не заглянет Мария и не попросит сделать эту “несомненно, замечательную песенку” потише. Что Говард больше никогда не поинтересуется желчно, с какого это перепугу сын в его берлоге всяким вандализмом занимается. Старк вышел из комнаты - не выбежал, не порывисто, а просто вышел, как будто что-то искал. Стейн последовал за ним, вниз по лестнице.  
Клавиши рояля, к которым больше никогда не прикоснутся пальцы Марии. Забытый на пуфике любимый халат Говарда. Он такие носил еще с сороковых. Но больше уже никогда не наденет. Тони все оглядывался, и понимал, понимал все больше, все яснее с каждой секундой, что его дом постепенно превращается в склеп. И тогда он вышел на улицу, по-прежнему в полной тишине, сквозь сад, к гаражу, и Обадайя следом за ним.  
Зайдя внутрь, Стейн потратил пару секунд, чтобы понять, куда вдруг делся Тони, пока не понял, что Старк залез в его машину. В этом гараже Обадайя всегда демонстративно даже ключи в зажигании оставлял. Полное доверие, все дела.   
Для начала он не стал залезать внутрь, а просто подошел с пассажирской стороны и постучал костяшками по окну, наклонившись. Стекло послушно отъехало вниз.   
-Обадайя, ты-то как? - Стейн почти что сам озвучил тот же вопрос, но удивительное дело, Тони его опередил. Ах, ну да, конечно. Понадобилась смерть Говарда, чтобы понять, как хорош на самом деле был его спектакль. Смерть лучшего друга, наставника, почти что старшего брата, если не отца, да еще и такая внезапная - страшный удар для пожилого человека!   
Тони всегда рано или поздно находил ответ к задачке. Спасаясь от того, что чувствует сам, он переключился на Стейна.  
-Жить буду. Хоть и не скажу, что с удовольствием. - Обадайя сунул руку в открытое окно и взъерошил Тони волосы, потом с кряхтением выпрямился, обошел машину и сел за руль. Перед этим небрежным жестом смахнул куда-то себе под ноги жирную стопку бумаг. Небрежным. Ха-ха. Как же.   
Он снова предугадал правильно. Старк вцепился в документы взглядом, как альпинист в спасательный крюк.  
-Ты уронил. Дай достану.  
Согласно сценарию, Стейн махнул рукой, мол, ерунда, забудь, но Тони уже съехал на бок, плюхнувшись головой ему на колени, и стал шарить рукой в темноте под рулем.  
Очень хотелось в этот момент, как в страшной сказке, затолкать его в эту темноту всего целиком, чтобы больше никто никогда не нашел.   
-Договора какие-то, да? Черт, Обадайя, а что теперь вообще будет с компанией? - Не глядя щелкнув по кнопке для включения света, Старк забрался на сидение с ногами и стал перебирать листы.  
-Ну, мы с Говардом вроде как реалисты. Всегда знали, что не вечны. Конечно, никто не ожидал, что вот так… ничего, я справлюсь. Уж тебе точно сейчас не стоит об этом думать. Компания - твоя, а о деталях можно и лет через пять подумать…  
-Нет, я хочу сейчас. - Когда Тони говорил тихо и бесцветно, его было парадоксально сложно перебить. - Пожалуйста, скажи честно, насколько все плохо.  
-Не плохо. Трудно. Я много с чем могу разделаться, но на Говарде висела одна конкретная разработка для минобороны. Тут уж я бессилен. Придется огорчить наших ястребов, что в Ираке и Сомали им придется летать на птичках Хаммера-старшего.  
-Я хочу посмотреть эту разработку. Прямо сейчас. - Старк открыл было дверцу машины, но передумал. - Материалы о ней… они же не здесь, а в центральном офисе?  
Господи боже и дева Мария, он спросил это тоном, которым дети спрашивают, лежат ли уже под елочкой подарки от Санты. Лишь бы в дом не возвращаться.  
-Тони, я…  
Все идеально совпадало со сценарием.  
-Если ты устал, я поеду сам.  
Обадайя вздохнул и повернул ключ в зажигании.

*** 

-Где Тони? - Пегги Картер заступила Стейну дорогу, когда он шел к двум свежевырытым могилам, возле которых уже толпились люди, и стояли военные наизготовку. Вопреки всеобщему минорному настроению, день выдался теплым и солнечным, какой там декабрь, максимум сентябрь.   
Пегги не то чтобы постарела за эти несколько дней. Просто ее волосы стали совсем белыми.  
-Он не приедет. - Обадайя опустил свои большие руки и большую голову, ссутулил широкую спину, ни дать ни взять здоровенный старый пес, добрый и грустный.  
-Боже, что с ним? - Пегги схватила его за лацканы пальто.  
-Нет, нет, он здоров… но не приедет. Надеюсь, Вы поверите, что я сделал все возможное. Я и просил, и ругался, и даже поплакал чуть-чуть. Он не поехал. Он работает. У него был выбор - поехать сюда или наконец встретиться с юристами, чтобы те запустили все нужные процессы. Ну и… да Вы сами видите.   
В кои-то веки, ни слова лжи. Он правда просил, правда ругался, правда пустил слезу. И ничуть не менее правдой было то, что мистер Энтони Эдвард Старк ехать отказался.  
“Ты ведь говорил, что их похоронят в закрытых гробах. Да и неважно, что бы там ни лежало, это уже не родители. Я лучше позабочусь о тех, кто еще жив. А для этого мне нужно стать главой компании, и как можно быстрее.”  
Какое счастье, что он воспитал такую дрянь.  
О, он бы с удовольствием рассказал мисс Картер, как все происходило там, в центральном офисе, самым первым, ранним утром, когда в СтаркИн узнали наконец о смерти Говарда. Это было потрясающе, в кабинетном воздухе витало нечто языческое. Весь их громадный человеческий муравейник замер в ожидании новой жертвы, очередного маленького глазастого человечка с большой головой и бестолковым суматошным сердцем, чьей жизнью они будут жить ближайшие десятилетия… пока и он не кончится. Или, если быть менее поэтичным, механизм ждал замены батарейки.  
Серьезно, им даже не пришлось особо переучиваться. Не прошло и четверти часа, как со всех сторон к Тони летело привычное слуху Обадайи “мистер Старк, мистер Старк!”.   
И еще меньше времени потребовалось самому Тони, чтобы начать отвечать на все эти призывы ровно в той же манере, в какой всегда отвечал его отец.   
-Но мистер Старк обещал нам… - квохтали подоспевшие из Минобороны спецы.  
-Поправочка, сэр. Теперь я - мистер Старк. Вы сейчас разговариваете с мистер-старком. - Серьезное лицо ровно столько, чтобы собеседник начал раздумывать, а не возмутиться ли ему… и тут же выплывает фирменная улыбочка. - ...но Вы, сэр, конечно, можете называть меня Тони, какие проблемы.  
Только в самые первые секунды он сжался немного, даже отступил на полшага… и уткнулся спиной в него, Стейна. Обернулся все тем же испуганно птичьим движением, посмотрел снизу вверх.   
И вот он, момент-индульгенция. Говорите кто угодно, и что угодно, но Обадайя видел, и видел четко: маленький засранец всё понимает, абсолютно. Он может шагнуть вперед сам - но тогда и дальше двигаться придется все время самому.   
Он не сделал шаг и не стряхнул руку Стейна со своего плеча. Он пошел вперед, только когда его подтолкнули. Он сам, сам сделал этот выбор.

-Я хочу встретиться с ним. Нам нужно поговорить. Конечно, в последние годы мы почти не виделись. Тони, наверное, меня и не помнит. Но я должна.  
Теперь ему следовало быть очень осторожным. Момент, конечно, удачнее некуда, вот только когда-то он уже пытался сыграть на чувствах Пегги Картер, и ничего не вышло. Разумеется, он тогда был куда моложе, и чаще ошибался. А можно сказать иначе: ничего не вышло, даже когда он был моложе. И выглядел совсем не так, как сейчас.  
Говард много чего рассказывал, особенно когда они выпивали. В том числе и о тех, кто этим рассказам едва ли обрадовался бы. Возлюбленная героя, та самая, особенная… Когда они оба были молоды, Говард считал, что Обадайя похож на Стивена Роджерса. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем он понял: это не так.  
Пегги понимала это с первой же секунды их знакомства. Она всегда очень сильно отличалась от Говарда.   
В конце концов, несмотря ни на что он все еще обращался к ней на “вы”, а она к нему - на “ты”.  
Ладно, пора кончать. И с этим - в первую очередь.   
-Нет, Пегги. Пожалуйста, не надо. - Он накрыл ее руки на его лацканах своими.   
-Но почему? - Она произнесла “почему-у”, коротко и горестно подзатянув последний слог. В ее словах все еще слышались далекие отголоски британского акцента, что вместе с позой наводило на мысли о Вивьен Ли. Они сейчас и правда походили на плакат для какого-нибудь слезливого фильма, где играют две престарелых звезды. Куда, куда вы удалились…  
-О чем вы будете говорить? Если не по делу - он не станет слушать. Отделается парой вежливых фраз и улизнет. А ты рассердишься. И заставишь его слушать. Но тебе это удастся, только если начнешь говорить по существу. И тогда он станет задавать встречные вопросы. И мы опять придем к тому, что он начнет искать ответы. И захочет занять место отца не только в кресле главы компании, но и у вас. Чем бы вы там сейчас ни занимались. Ты знаешь, Пегги, прекрасно знаешь, что Говард и Мария не хотели этого. А я… а я просто не хочу потерять Тони. И, пожалуйста, прости меня, Пегги, но как я могу верить, что вы его защитите, если Говарда вы уже не уберегли.  
Рецепт “разбавляй ложь правдой” - для дилетантов. Действительно качественный яд получается, только если ты настаиваешь чистую правду на грязных мотивах. Мария правда не хотела, чтобы ее сын что-то знал о тайной, наиболее опасной работе отца. Говард правда, будь он хоть трижды гений, мечтал, что его ребенок будет жить в мире без войн.   
И он, Обадайя Стейн, тоже абсолютно искренне не хотел потерять Тони. Семейство Старков забрало, по сути, всю его жизнь. Он, черт возьми, имеет право на равноценный обмен.  
-Нет. Это ты прости, Обадайя. - Пегги приподнялась на мыски, поцеловала его в щеку, и только потом отпустила пальто.   
Этот раунд он выиграл лишь потому, что вовремя понял: такую женщину победить невозможно. Если подобного человека кто и замучает до помутнения рассудка - то это будет он сам.

*** 

Зайдя в кабинет мистера теперь-уже-не-Говарда Старка, Обадайя почти что поверил в призраков. Свет закатного солнца в окне на всю стену делал из трехмерной обстановки плоскую, составленную из черных силуэтов. Вот от силуэта здоровенного кожаного кресла отделяется силуэт человека, вот он делает к нему пару шагов…  
Он правда почти поверил, что это Говард. Но не тот Говард, который умер несколько дней назад - старый, седой Говард с вечно усталым прищуром. Нет, тот вечно живой, глазастый молодой Говард, который с хохотом хлопал его по спине, когда они, тяжело дыша, сидели прямо на полу посреди кабинета в далекой середине двадцатого века.  
“Ты что, серьезно его съел? Молодой человек, не морочь мне голову, там было двадцать страниц! Как бишь тебя зовут? Обадайя? Ох уж эти затейники-мормоны…”  
Стейн даже скосил глаза на лакированный стол, такой гладкий, что почти зеркальный - может, и ему теперь снова двадцать лет?  
Разумеется, из деревянного зазеркалья на него смотрел настоящий Обадайя Стейн, со всей своей бородой, лысиной и всеми своими морщинами. Разумеется, через кабинет к нему шел не Говард, а Тони Старк. И вместе с ним к Стейну приходило ощущение правильности происходящего.   
На самом деле, Говард ушел не внезапно, а очень даже вовремя. Эта кипучая сила, благодаря которой человек без преуменьшения способен в одиночку менять мир под себя, она не может и не должна существовать в двух людях одновременно. И вот она вызрела в сыне - а это значит, что отцу пришла пора уходить.   
Тони все шел к нему, и вслед за осознанием к Стейну пришел страх. Что, если эта сила ему не по зубам? Что, если этот поток слишком бурный, и никто, никогда его обуздать не сумеет?   
Тони вдруг споткнулся на ровном месте. Один раз, другой… Свет из окна наконец-то перестал делать из него силуэт, вернул человеческий облик - и в ту же секунду Обадайя увидел, что Тони Старк мертвецки, непоправимо, до потери человеческого облика пьян.   
Бар в кабинете Говарда был хитро спрятан в совершенно ровной, на первый взгляд, стене. Но разве это преграда, для гения-то?  
Стейн вздохнул с облегчением и поспешил выдать улыбку, чуть укоризненную, но, конечно же, добрую.  
Ладно, предположим. Плод вызрел. Теперь посмотрим, как скоро он начнет гнить изнутри.


End file.
